Kanae Kagohara
Kanae Kagohara (籠原叶絵 Kagohara Kanae) is a high school student and Yako's best friend. She is shown to be a rather apathetic person with a care-free personality, but also a socially active person (having mentioned more than once on the series that she was dating or looking for someone to date). Despite her fame, Kanae treats Yako as if she was a normal girl, as well as showing her support or help in needing situations, such as when Kanae was the one that in the end, helped Yako study and pass her tests during the Test Arc. From this, we can assume that Kanae is fairly intelligent. Kanae stands out for being one of the few characters considered to be "normal" in the series. Overview Kanae's first introduction into both the anime and manga has been shown as a caring friend concerned for Yako's well-being regarding the recent case of her father's murder. During the series' early chapters, Kanae only appears while hanging out with Yako, only to be promptly interrupted by Neuro calling the latter to search for mysteries. Other than hanging around with Yako she later appears during the Test Arc, when extremely difficult exams rumored to even send people to the hospital would take place in a week, and Yako, being a low-grades student must find a tutor to help her study, otherwise she would have to repeat the year. After going through Neuro, Akane, Sasazuka, Godai, and even the Head of Yako's Fanclub, Kanae was the only one to successfully tutor Yako. Later on, she appears again briefly during the HAL Arc to reluctantly pay Yako's bill at a restaurant, while casually mentioning how she was going out on a date amidst the Craft Barrier crisis; however, aside from the monetary help, she also gave Yako a hint as to how to solve HAL's Password. Kanae was paid back during the Debt Arc, in which Yako had to pay Neuro 5 million yen. At the moment, Yako's funds were limited to 10,000 yen, only to be reduced to 2,000 yen when Kanae arrived to claim the money that was rightfully hers. She left a weepy Yako while commenting cheerfully how she would use the money to buy new clothes for a blind date. A few chapters later, Kanae appears again after Sicks had introduced himself to the Police Department, asking Yako if he knew any "decent" guy she could date. Upon her requirements, the options of boys were narrowed down to Neuro, whom Yako hastily discarded. After a second failed attempt, Kanae was forced to conclude that her standards on men were set very high. She was among the group of students concerned by Yako's lack of appetite and evident depression, trying to support her as much as she could. After Yako came out of her stupor upon talking to Aya, Kanae was relieved and happy her friend had gotten better. In the final chapters she was seen as still enjoying a care-free lifestyle. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters